1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch handle and, more particularly, to a theftproof clutch handle for a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional theftproof clutch handle for a motorcycle in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 11 comprises a clutch connector 2 having a through hole 20, a handle body 1 removably mounted on the clutch connector 2 and having a through bore 10, and a fastening pin 3 extending through the through hole 20 of the clutch connector 2 and the through bore 10 of the handle body 1 to attach the handle body 1 to the clutch connector 2. Thus, when the fastening pin 3 is detached from the through hole 20 of the clutch connector 2 and the through bore 10 of the handle body 1, the handle body 1 can be removed from the clutch connector 2 so as to provide a theftproof effect. However, the fastening pin 3 is exposed outwardly from the clutch connector 2, thereby greatly decreasing the outer appearance of the theftproof clutch handle. In addition, the handle body 1 cannot be mounted on the clutch connector 2 when the fastening pin 3 is missed.